


Temperature Differences

by AradialSymmetry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AradialSymmetry/pseuds/AradialSymmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one matesprit has the warmest possible blood and the other the coldest? It makes for some fights over the thermostat, and some strangely dissonant clothing choices - but fortunately it doesn't seem to bother Aradia and Feferi too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temperature Differences

Feferi yawned and stretched out a bit on the bed, before curling up again and going back to what she had been glancing at on her laptop. Stifling another yawn, she idly played with the shoulder strap of her tank top. Her jewelry and goggles were already set aside on the nightstand, and she was more than ready to curl up and go to sleep - as soon as a certain someone finally showed up to join her.

As if on cue, the door to the bathroom swung open and Aradia walked out, sipping at a glass of water. She walked over to the other side of the bed and gave a small wave to her matesprit, before yawning herself and then plopping down on the bed. "Oof. Man, I'm exhausted." 

"Glub yeah, me too," Feferi said, setting her computer aside and rolling over towards her girlfriend. Aradia was wearing a bulky hero-of-time hoodie, buttoned over her horns and with her hair somehow crammed into the hood and maybe down the back. She had fuzzy pajama pants and thick socks on as well. Feferi couldn't help but giggle a bit at just how bundled-up the other girl looked.

"What? Sheesh I wouldn't have to wear all of this if you let us turn the temperature up some more," Aradia said, sounding more playful than annoyed. She flashed a grin at Feferi and then crammed her hands into the front pocket of the hoodie for emphasis. "Brrr!" 

"Whale yeah, it's like boiling in here during the day!" Feferi shrugged, looking over her own outfit. She was just wearing a tank top and a pair of boxers, and even with that the bedroom temperature had only recently dipped low enough that she hadn't been eyeing the air conditioner from time to time. Their outfits certainly looked ridiculous next to each other, but that was just one of the things that happened in a relationship between two trolls of their blood types.

"Funny, I could have sworn we were trying to grow icicles in here," Aradia said, laying down and making herself comfortable. Her hooded head nestled into one of the pillows, and Feferi slid another one up next to it. "Are you sure your lusus didn't raise you on an iceberg or something?" 

Feferi just grinned and rolled over to wrap her arms around Aradia. The girl welcomed the embrace, hugging Feferi back and holding her close - at least until Feferi let one of her hands drift down to her matesprit's waistline. With a mischievous giggle, Feferi slid her hand under the back of Aradia's swearshirt and pajama top, placing her palm directly on Aradia's skin. 

Aradia yelped at the sudden touch. "Argh! Seriously how do your hands even get that cold? Do I need to get you more of those hand-warmer things?" 

"But I have the best and cutest hand-warmer right here!" Feferi giggled and smiled innocently, leaning in to kiss Aradia on the cheek. She could feel warmth radiating off of Aradia's face as they briefly touched. Body temperatures decreased as one went up the hemospectrum, and as a burgundy-blooded troll Aradia was starkly warmer than the fuchsia-blooded Feferi. 

"Why do I have to be the hand-warmer! Sheesh!" Aradia said in mock indignation before reciprocating the kiss. She generally didn't mind Feferi's cuddling and touching, even if it was just to steal some of her warmth. What caused a bit more of a conflict was the thermostat - it took some careful balancing to get a temperature that was even moderately acceptable to both of them at once. "If you need a hand warmer that badly then maybe we should turn the heat up a bit?" 

"Pfft! I don't need it, it's just kind of nice. Anyway you have all of your blankets, don't you? You get to warm yourself up with those, I don't have anything to cool me down overnight!" Feferi motioned to a heap off to the foot of the bed.

"Pfft to you! Don't think I don't notice you curling up under one of them during the night sometimes!" Aradia stuck out her tongue. She then gently pushed Feferi off of her, and with her psionics pulled a thick comforter over her body. With a contented sigh, Aradia tucked it around under her body, settling in underneath.

Feferi giggled as she watched as Aradia continued to bundle herself up, adding one blanket atop the comforter and then another. When they were all in place, Feferi slid back up against her girlfriend. She rolled up next to the girl, nuzzling her face towards Aradia's neck and draping an arm and a leg over her body. "Goodnight then, miss burrito!"

"Goodnight," Aradia yawned. With her psionics she pulled a sheet over the top of the two of them, letting Feferi settle in underneath it and next to her. Finally she used her powers to flick the lightswitch, leaving the room dark and letting the two girls drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I've had kicking around in my head for a while, but I decided to bang out a short fic for it today in honor of it being 4/13.


End file.
